Are you coming, Aylus?
by Faith Wynters
Summary: This story is in Ellis' POV. It starts the morning OF the evac, and shows the trek of the survivors. It won't be like the game.I plan on pulling in some points. NickXEllis-Hopefully With Zoey Angst! There may be Adult themes,I'm not sure yet I'll warn 1st
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: This is my first Fanfiction. I'd like to know what you think. It's starting off with a rather slow beginnning, but it'll get stronger as I get used to this type of writing. I'm only going to have one or two of my most favorite parts of Left4Dead2 in this Fanfiction. It's not going to be EXACTLY the same, but some parts are going to go by what information there is. I hope you like it.**

**-FaithWynters**

* * *

It was dark, almost too dark for the male sleeping soundly in his bed at a mere Five-Forty-Five in the morning, on a Saturday morning. Even though it was early, you could still tell by the heat of the room that it was going to be another hot one in Savannah. So hot, in fact, that the garage would be so unbelievably hot, that they would have to break out the trusty ol' box-fan.

The alarm started off, on its happy little tune of loud screeches before a fist came down over it. There wasn't a groan in defiance, there wasn't but a mere rub of the eyes before the boy was on his feet in a stretch. There **was** a groan accompanied by that though. Savannah was a town where anything could happen, and most found it reliable to wake up early just to get ahead of the pencil pushers in town. Besides, those hands weren't used for fixing up cars, and when they needed fixing, Ellis got his pay.

With one more reach to the ceiling, he was off for work. He was fast to wear the coveralls in such heat, knowing that today was the day of the month that he wore his most favorite shirt.

BullShifters was easily the most amazing truck club to ever exist on the face of the Earth. Keith and Dave had shirts too, along with a couple of his High School buddies that he hung out with from time to time, but he seemed to be the only one that could manage a fit in the shirt, and still have room to spare. It was the best damn five bucks he ever spent in his life too! The thought of making a club, just for Car n' Truck lovers was probably the best idea he had all summer of his Junior year in high-school. The name had to be given to Paul, Keith's brother. Who he was always BS'n around with.

There was another clang as the screen door shut behind him, the hat already atop his head. It was the one he had bought last time he was in New Orleans. He shook his head as he walked the mere hundred feet, to the shop that he lived next to. The doors weren't open yet, and it made him give a small grunt. Wasn't it Keith's job to open up this morning? He shook the thoughts; the man had probably been kicked out by his girlfriend, or lost his keys. Maybe it was actually important this time.

He walked quietly to the side door, reaching for his keys that were somewhere in his pocket. He disregarded the loud screech in the air as tires on the black-top. He sighed quietly, finally finding the keys that rest in the bottom of his overall's pocket.

There was a moment of silence, and he stopped, hearing the running of someone nearby. There was no way in hell that there was someone running at Six in the morning. There was a deep breath, and he was back to his work, fiddling with the garage key so he could get into his still-empty haven. The door swung free, and the cool burst of air that still rest inside slid from the room like a thick fog.

Now it was just like any other day. The cool of the room only lasted a few more seconds as he tugged on the chains, raising the four large garage doors. There was nothing on the street ahead, but a few bits of trash. He sighed, in the silence he could hear someone walking toward the shop. He assumed it was Keith, and with a roll of his eyes called out,

"Dang it Keith! You was s'pose ta open the door fer me! You better be glad I had my keys, or I'da socked you right in the jaw" He wouldn't of really, and Keith knew that. Maybe a playful punch in the arm, but then it would have turned into a game of Licks, and Ellis didn't like Licks very much.

Without very much of a word from his friend, he walked into the back room, flicking on the Television to watch the news until the first car arrived. He always got first car. Whether it was a piece of shit, or a beauty, he was forced to take on its challenges without the help of his still-drunken friends. They never stopped drinking, so in Ellis' mind, they were always drunk. That's where all his money came from. Winning stupid bets and getting all the work done alone.

"Get out of all major populated areas!" The female on the Television exclaimed. "There are signs of the same virus from Pennsylvania, here now in Savannah! The president had ordered everyone to remain calm, and find the nearest CEDA Evacuation point and let CEDA do the rest. "There was a quiet grunt as they let a small bit of footage go onto the air.

"This is Bob Smithson reporting from Savannah Georgia. The road-ways are blocked as people try to get out of the city. There are many evac points, and a list will be on the screen in only a few moments." Behind the male, there was a female, running from something chasing her. The camera man focused on that, as the male tackled her with a screech, and started scratching at her flesh. The news team was forced to cut from the live shot.

He gave a light grunt at what he had just seen as the many Evac points raised on the screen. It looked like the closest evacuation point was at a hotel only a few blocks over. It was tall, just like every other one of the buildings that Savannah had to offer, and you could see it if you looked out the shop window. He shook his head lightly, looking up when there was a low growl and a bang on the door.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'! Hold you Horses" He rolled his eyes as he pulled the television to a stop with a flick of his finger. Whatever it was, he could deal with the shots and tests later. Now it was all about getting money and Finding Keith.

He pulled the door open, and with a quiet grunt, there was no car in the shop. He took three short steps out as he looked around. There was a screech, and something tackled him from the side. The thing proceeded to try and straddle Ellis and rip his internal organs from his body. There was a yelp in surprise before a single shot cracked into the air, the infected falling dead atop him.

There was a moment of pause before the figure walked to him, kicking the infected off his friend before looking down to meet the eyes of the other Mechanic that hadn't shown up yet. He looked down at his friend, a small smile on my lips.

"I just saved yer ass" His brown hair, green eyes, making his body features stand out against the greens and blues of the shop.

"Keith" There was a gasp and then a loud laugh, a hand extending out to help the younger up with a nod. Ellis stood a smile on his lips as he drew toward the male, giving him a hug.

"Damn, I thought I 'as a goner!" There was a smile and the elder pulled Ellis into the back office. He flicked on the Television, a sigh escaping his lips. The colorful stripes were all that could be seen as Keith let go with a whirlwind of curses and a torrent of profanities, flicking off the T.V.

"Damn, Look El- I gotta go get my Ma. She's still over at the Nursin' home and I had a feelin' she's gonna want me there when she tells all them Nurses to fuck off." There was a quiet chuckle from Ellis who was now outside, examining the 'infected'.

"He jumped on me Keith" He spoke simply, turning him over on his stomach, eyes still hidden by a blue hoodie. There was a chuckle, and Keith shook his head. The male looked over to his friend, a sigh on his lips.

"It's a zombie 'pocalyse El! You better go, find the nearest Evac, and stay there till someone helps ya! I'll find yall when I get Ma, okay?" Ellis had kneeled once again, examining the body before he looked up, the smile on his lips. He pulled himself to his feet, giving the Brunette just one more hug before Keith was out the door, hunting rifle in hand, and ready to kill more zombies.

Ellis took a deep breath, looking around the shop. Ellis lived in city limits, and for some reason, had never invested in a weapon. He simply guessed it was god's grace that the Evacuation was on this side of Savannah and that He didn't come across anymore of them Hooded guys.

He had left the garage unlocked, guessing that he simply wouldn't be back for awhile, and if anyone wanted a few tools or a T.V. he could get more.

**. . . **

Three blocks was all he had to walk to make it to the Evacuation point.

"Thank the Lord Almighty" The words slipped through his lips as he pulled the side door open, starting toward the stairs. He had to make it before everyone had been evacuated, or he would be left in Savannah.

"There isn't Lord to thank right now, Kid" The words were gruff as a male, mid-thirties, walked through the door ahead of him. He wore a white suit, the blue undershirt contrasting with the blood splatter across his back. Ellis turned his vision and looked to an African male walking in behind him, staying silent for the few moments. He wore a T-Shirt that had the letters, 'FHS' on it. It was purple and yellow, and he assumed that it was one of the high schools around here. Some, Ellis had never even heard of before. The over-weight man walked past Ellis, and he eyed them both before following. Unlike him, each had a single Pistol, and each was panting, as if they had to run to get here before Evac. Ellis shook his head as he re-adjusted the hat atop his head. They all started up the stairs at the same time, and each had their respected silence.

Ellis took chance to eye them both, to make sure he saw a detail he might have missed. He shook his head, wanting to ask why the male wore such a suit, or what the hell FHS was. There was a loud sigh, and the panting grew louder as they continued on.

"Who the hell puts an evac station, up thirty flights of god-damn stairs?" The heavy-set male spoke from behind, Ellis already having pulled ahead of the other two. He was used to walking, stairs, and he doubted he had been put through such strenuous activity earlier. Ellis looked ahead, and saw the large black letters painted on the wall. They read, "Level 8" like a laugh in the face.

"Well Coach, Maybe the, maybe the helicopter, maybe it's, maybe it's made of chocolate." There were pants and laughs before the male in the white suit got hard glares. Ellis had to keep the chuckle under his lips as he assumed that Coach, if that was the name he wanted to be called as, was the one for sweets and other assorted sugars.

After about another Thirty minutes of walking up stairs, Ellis made it to the top, leaving the other two behind. There was a girl, standing on the roof, a hand on the top of her head. He took large steps forward, shaking his head, a sigh escaping his lips.

Ellis turned when he heard the pants of others, and the door was pushed open.

"Hey, where is everybody?" His southern Drawl making the female look at him a moment, before shaking her head and watching the helicopters fly off

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ellis continued to search the roof, as if it was all some sick joke and he was going to find the machine behind something on the building. There was a deep breath as the female watched quietly.

"This is not happening! This is NOT happening!" The voice was quiet, but weathered as she watched them. Her words echoed as they all seemed to gather to watch them, closer to the side of the building they grew.

"Aren't they supposed to be savin' our asses?" There was a sigh as the larger male continued to pant since he had just had more exercise than he had had in any amount of time.

"Looks like there's been a change of plans" The man in the white suit shook his head as he held his hands on his knees in a bent over fashion, still panting. For the first time, Ellis noticed the red hickey on the male's neck and he couldn't keep a sigh off his lips.

Now, all was silent, and everyone just let everything that had just happened, sink in. He shook his head, a light grit pushing through his teeth.

"Damnit!" He hissed the word quietly, knowing now he would never be able to meet with Keith, not now. Keith probably hadn't even gotten his ma into a chopper before they flew away.

Everyone turned, before the male in white started toward the door to the stairs.

"There's no way in HELL I'm going down those right now" The Coach spoke quietly, shaking his head as the door was pulled open. He looked back.

"Then don't" The only words that graced the elder man's lips as he started toward the stairs, already inside the building. He shook his head, and followed after the male.

"I'll be back yall" He spoke simply before pulling into the chamber behind the male. He shook his head."Wait there, what's yer name?" His words were simple, and he watched the male as he turned, laughing quietly.

"Yall's name is Nick" He spoke the words, imitating the Southern Drawl with a roll of his eyes. "Don't bother learning it, 'cause I'm not staying long" There was a quiet sigh as Ellis watched the male.

"Well, Nick- Would ya mind comin' back, just for long enough so ya can rest up before you fight more of them things?" He watched the male, who watched him, eyes hard as Ellis simply grinned back at the male. Nick rolled his eyes, starting toward Ellis now.

"Let's go, Overalls" He spoke with a hint of insult in his voice, but Ellis ignored it, turning, and walking back through the door. There was a smile of delight on Ellis' face now; knowing that he could convince someone to do something was always one of his best features. Now, it was getting them all to stay together that would be the problem.

* * *

**Note: I might be a week getting up the next chapters, but they will be up! Don't forget about me**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a deep rush of air through his lungs. They had all taken up their respected corners; Nick's the farthest he could get away. Of course, Ellis wanted to get as close to the others as possible, so he sat closest to the middle of the roof as possible. No one had spoken as they made it back onto the blistering hot roof. It was already on the upside of ninety on the roof, the tar making the sun feel twice as hot.

There was a grumble of anger and one stood. Ellis looked over to see Coach standing in the middle now. He cleared his throat, bringing more attention to himself.

"Now y'all know that the only way through this is in a team" He drew one fist on top of the other and made a turning motion with them. At least he was trying, right? There was a hard cough before Nick stood. Ellis had turned, still Indian style on the roof, the girl, her name hadn't been said yet, had been pacing the whole time, with no chance of stopping.

"Yeah, I'm not big on groups; I'll be leaving soon anyway. There has to be an evacuation site somewhere, right?" This was where Ellis stood, trying to peel back into his mind. There had to be more than one site nearby. He just couldn't remember exactly where the television had said.

"Where did ya'll come from? I mean, it looked like there were twenty or thirty evacs, but I know most are…" Ellis trailed off to point in the direction that he and the others had stumbled through; over the hedges and across the big ass parking-lot that was now filled with people, and gore. Many were screaming having found out that it probably wasn't the best idea to rush to the largest Supermarket in town to steal supplies when the Evacuation Helicopters left without them. Some had probably even been them jumpy guys, coming near the sound. "..That way" He concluded the sentence, shaking his head as he started toward the small group that was starting to form.

His eyes graced the cuts of their faces and the blood splatter on all their shirts. They could make it work.

"Well, kid, we just came from that way. There's nothing back there but fire, people running around eating other people, and a road full of abandoned cars" There was a sigh from all but the girl, who refused to talk. He wondered why, but didn't ask, for he was interrupted by Coach.

"I came from the Gym over on the other side of town. We were on our way out for a game, you know, the football players? There's nothing left over there either" There was a sigh in dismay and the girl stepped forward.

"I may have us a ride out of here. I might have a pilot that I was taking to Pennsylvania with me. I'm supposed to meet him in a few hours, but we've been out of contact." All looked up, excluding Nick, as she spoke. There was a grin already on his face as he stepped forward.

"So- Whi-"

"What's your name, Miss?" Ellis looked up as he was cut off again, this time, by Nick. There was a roll of the girl's eyes. She gave a grumble of something under her lips before turning to all three.

"The Name's Rochelle, I produce a news show" There was a small smirk, like she did more, but wasn't going into detail. She looked toward Ellis, the grin still large on his lips. She watched him a moment and the others turned.

"You seem to be the only one that we don't have a name yet, Kid" Nick piped up as he started closer to them, having been the farthest away from the group. Ellis gave a nod as he realized it was his turn to speak after being cut off the other times before this.

"Folks call me Ellis. I run an auto shop with a couple of my buddies. We're also in a band, I play bass." There was little rejection with his words, accept from Nick who guessed that Ellis would be the one to talk a lot on this journey, giving it in a shrewd comparison with his Ex-wife. He was probably right, but he didn't say anything about it. He simply kept the grin on his lips and his shoulders back. They all turned again, but this time, they walked to a small table carrying axes and crowbars. They all assumed that they were left behind by evac, and asked no more questions than that. What did it matter to them where it came from? It was the only weapon they were to have, for now at least.

"There is no way in hell I'm killing zombies" Rochelle's voice rang through the air as they all stopped. Since the other two already had weapons, there was a good chance that only Ellis and Rochelle would have to get close to the infected.

"Jus' think of them like they're an animal that's hurt, that ya gotta break its neck and put down" Ellis couldn't keep from pulling the shorter of the weapons, the crowbar, into his hands. Maybe he could make Rochelle feel better if she didn't have to be AS close. She'd still have to be close, but Ellis wasn't thinking about that.

"It won't be that hard. Just, run straight down. The only thing you'll see is the stairwell; we don't have to go through the building." Nick spoke with an air to him that made Ellis' skin crawl. Somehow, Ellis felt he spoke with a gruff manner, and you always knew he thought he was above you. The way his words twisted, you could almost hear other words replacing them. Ellis had met people that spoke like Nick many times. Even once, he had him try to drive off without paying. Then he tried to offer him a poker game, all or nothing. Of course, Ellis might look stupid, but he wasn't as stupid as most thought. He didn't know Nick enough to judge, but by first appearance that's what you would see and that's what you would assume. The (What used to be) clean-cut white suit had been tailored to fit. Hair, clean and cut, hickey on his neck, lipstick on his collar. Thank god there was no way to get into her pants; at least not now.

There was a deep rush of air as the door was pulled open, and Coach stepped in first. He had seemed to take the 'leader' role in this, and for that, Ellis thought, he was brave. He couldn't have taken on a job as such because he talked too much. Of course, it seemed right that he fit in as the leader.

"God it's hot" There was the first complaint as they started down the stairs. What was he to do with that? It seemed that this was going to be a problem.

"Ya know, Nick, if ya didn't have that jacket on, it might not be so hot" There was silence a moment as Nick chuckled a moment before he spoke himself.

"Y'all better be watchin' for them damn infected. They might be anywhere you know" Nick tried to a southern drawl the first half of the sentence, trying to get a rise out of the younger, but it never seemed to work. Each time after, the insults, the teasing, they all seemed to be in good fun for Ellis, not insults or anything. He would have to deal with them a lot more it seemed.

. . .

They had been walking for awhile now. They had made it through the large building, finding only a few blocks in their travel. Of course, they were all quiet; accept Ellis who spoke a few times, unable to stop himself. Of course, each sentence was either caught with a laugh, a sigh, or a groan from one of the other three.

They had come to a stop, in a small clearing. Coach had demanded a rest almost every hour. Of course, Nick had kept the farthest away, whilst the other three sat in a group, talking and laughing. Coach seemed to pull toward sports, and the many teams he coached. Rochelle was silent in most of the five minute rests, thinking more about something Ellis had no clue about. Of course, when Ellis could get in through all of Coach's stories, he spoke of his friends, and the auto-repair shop that was now in unknown condition. Nick didn't speak, unless it was insult one of the others in the group.

"You know, I highly doubt that anyone would care if football just….disappeared for awhile. I mean, we have been talking about it for what? The past hour it seems" Rochelle now spoke, and it made Ellis look up, giving her a questioning look. He was amazed the words hadn't come from Nick's lips.

There was a loud cough, and it escaped from none of the four. All but Ellis stood, finding that it could just be another survivor.

"Ellis! Get up son! We don't know who, or what is makin' that noise" There was a sigh and he felt a hand grab the gruff of his shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"Hey Now" There was a warning from his lips, but he didn't get a chance to say more before he noticed who was hauling him to his feet.

Nick. Of course, Ellis was surprised to see the elder male so close to the others that had started to walk silently. He would have much more guessed that the hand pulling him up would have been Coach's. There was a deep breath and Ellis had notice he had been lost in the thought of how close Nick was to the group, usually the male was either ten feet in front or behind the group.

"What are you going to do Overalls?" He noticed the smirk on Nick's lips as he started off after Coach and Rochelle, having grown tired of the nonsense. He took in a deep breath as he followed after the elder, knowing he didn't want to be left behind.

There were grumbles as they continued, having made it closer to the News Cast Station. They would have to walk for at least another hour though, which mean they'd be two hours. There was a low grumble from Coach, who hadn't spoken in many long minutes. There was silence, accept the same coughing, loud, and abnormal for being human.

"Damn, I hate this…" Coach's voice rang through the air, and everyone looked up from where they had been looking at the ground in their silence.

"What Coach? Run out of chocolate?" There was a quiet chuckle and Ellis could barely keep his face straight. Of course, he could, and he did, but he did have a hard time.

"Boy, you better keep your thoughts to yourself" The warning was hard and Ellis sighed.

"Maybe we can stop at the Burger Tank around the corner" Ellis spoke up, trying to keep his friends from fighting, or getting angry. There was a small nod and smile of appreciation from Coach, before Rochelle spoke.

"I think that would be better. So Coach isn't hungry. I'm assuming we're all a bit famished or at least a little hungry." She gave a smile that seemed to make everyone brighten up their mood. All accept Nick.

"You know…They're probably serving up human at the Drive-Thru" There was a malicious chuckle, and Ellis turned to him.

"I doubt anyone's there Nick, Ain't you ever cooked on a Flat-top before?" Ellis spoke before giving nod to himself, continuing with the group.

"I'm not too big on working in places with flat-tops, nor do I want to eat food that's been cooked were they don't clean" Nick's voice was simple, and there was a roll of his eyes. Of course, he thought all of Ellis' questions were stupid, but he couldn't stop the kid from asking them, now could he?

The coughing grew louder and the others grew to a stop. All accept Ellis who hadn't heard the coughing because he had already started to talk again.

"Well, it looks like beggars can't be-"He was cut off, but not by the others talking. The loud coughing had grown louder, and in the act of listening, no one had thought to tell Ellis to shut up for once. The long slimy tongue of something shot out as Ellis walked past a nearby alleyway. There was a yelp of surprise as the tongue pulled up his body, and around his throat like a Boa constrictor. There was a grunt from one of the males as Ellis was dragged into the back alleyway. He couldn't move, and he could barley breathe. With each tug of the appendage, the grip on his throat seemed to tighten. There were words of 'shoot it' and 'kill it' from Rochelle, who had already resolved to keep behind the men. She was still stuck with an Axe after all. There was a grunt from someone as the first labored yell escaped his lips.

"Somebody shoot the damn thing" There were shots fired, and it was lucky the thing hadn't been closer, or it would have pulled him onto his feet, almost like a shield. There were coughs and screeches in pain as bullets pierced its skin. There was a cough, before everything exploded into a cloud of smoke. There was a cough from everyone now, and something grabbed Ellis' feet. He had his eyes peeled shut, and couldn't move as he fought the smoke and the tongue that was still wrapped around his neck to get a breath of air.

"Get up you…fuckin' Redneck" There were grumbles and coughs as Nick's voice rang through the air as he pulled the younger ruthlessly out of the alley. Ellis' arms and neck burned from the tar that pulled at the bare skin.

There was a quiet groan as his eyes finally peeled open to see all three peering over at him. Of course, Nick, the only one not leaning over, or kneeling beside him to make sure he was okay.

"Damn Nick, that hurt" He rubbed the back of his arms, trying to soothe the burning of his arms as he pulled himself up, looking at the others, eyes still stinging from the smoke that now pulled out of the alleyway in a sickly green haze.

"You're welcome" Was the only grumble as he walked back into the Alleyway, ignoring the stumbles of Ellis' apologies and thank-you's all at the same time. He wanted to look at this thing. The things causing such a havoc in the town he was about to get about twenty-five thousand out of.

There was a cough as he fought the green haze to see the thin frame on the ground. It was defiantly tall, taller than the others that walked around. The one's he had seen on the way here. There were large growths and tumors that still had blood and small puffs of smoke emitting out of them. It would have made someone sick if they weren't used to blood and gore, but it was Nick. He had seen more than he ever wanted to share with anyone, and probably wouldn't, ever. The many more tongues gave him a thought that this wasn't the first one. This one had either been alive an awful long time, or it wasn't the first of its kind. What kind of thing started out with so many tongues?

"What is it?" Nick looked up, being so caught up into thought that he didn't notice the two walk up behind him. It was Ellis who had spoken, and now, it was Rochelle who spoke.

"Well, on the news they called them Smokers…" She trailed off to watch the infected a moment and Nick turned, walking out of the alleyway to find Coach, leaning against the building, looking across the dead street. Nothing moved, nothing accept the four even seemed to be breathing and he couldn't keep but watch Coach a moment. He shook his head, turning back to see Ellis leaning down to examine it closer.

"We need to be going soon" He spoke simply, shaking his head as Ellis continued to poke and prod the newly found infected. He hadn't ever seen anything like this. He shook his head, starting down the sidewalk.

"Ya'll better hurry up now. He's leavin' ya behind" The loud voice echoed through the air and there was shuffling. At least one person was following him now, and that's all he needed. He just needed a spot.

"You know Nick. Ya coulda waited just a few more-"Nick held up a hand, looking behind him. For some reason, Ellis found it in him to become silent with the move. They were only about a hundred feet from their destination now, and Coach had pushed back all to get toward the food. He took in a deep breath and followed the other three. Ellis didn't know why he was so hungry now, but his stomach rumbled and he walked faster forward.

"Dang, this is gonna be fun!" There was a cough from Nick as he watched Ellis, in his giddy state. With a deep breath, they all, one-by-one, stepped through the broken glass door. The room was silent; accept the sound of their footsteps and breathing. There could have been things in the back, and all knew they would have to check the building for people before they went wild in their own spoils of food. Everyone knew Coach would. Ellis only wondered about the other two in the group. Would Rochelle and Nick turn out to eat? Or would they just sit, and watch Coach and himself eat? He hoped to get them to eat. Getting something in their stomach might actually calm down.

For now, he would just have to wait and see.


End file.
